In today's operating systems there is no notion of a context or current working folder. Each application (application program) must manage this independently. Some applications manage it well and others not so well. In addition, it is cumbersome when switching between applications because each application has its own notion of what is the current directory. One way to achieve this cross application integration is through the system supplied user desktop. Most operating systems today (for example WINDOWS® operating system from Microsoft Corp.) have the notion of a user's desktop folder that allows the user to place files, folders, applications and shortcuts on a virtual space to allow easy access to those commonly used items.
This location is available in open and save dialog boxes for example, and is easily accessible across applications. The user can gain quick access to this location from any application.
The problem is that there is only one desktop. So the desktop fills up with unrelated content that makes its use less effective. This content includes but is not limited to files, applications, folders, shortcuts, etc. A solution is needed to facilitate the use of commonly accessed resources.
US Patent Application No. 20030131016A1 “Automated system and methods for determining the activity focus of a user a computerized environment” filed Sep. 27, 2002 and incorporated herein by reference discloses a system for collecting information regarding user activity in a computerized environment. The system in a descriptive embodiment, activity focus of the user is inferred. Then data is retrieved regarding the activity of the user. The system monitors the events occurring due to the interaction of the user and the computer system. Thus, the system is able to determine when the user changes activity focus.
This patent application discusses a user working with multiple files and types of information but does not provide a solution that enables a user to interactively control his desktop environment.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/117,856 (Anderson et al.) filed Apr. 5, 2002 titled “Virtual desktop manager” incorporated herein by reference describes a method for a user to preview multiple virtual desktops in a graphical user interface is described. The method comprises receiving an indication from a user to preview the multiple virtual desktops and displaying multiple panes on the display. Each pane contains a scaled virtual desktop having dimensions that are proportionally less than the dimensions of a corresponding full-size virtual desktop. Each scaled virtual desktop displays with one or more scaled application windows as shadows if the corresponding full-size virtual desktop has one or more corresponding application windows that are active. The use of Virtual Desktops does not provide a way to ease management of resources for multiple application programs.
A method is needed to ease management of files, folders and other resources for multiple application programs in a computer system.